Stuck on Power
by JusticeCross
Summary: Hiruma is mean, offensive, and cunning. Everyone fears him and he prefers it that way, but what if a girl comes along that craves only what he can give.  please leave comments :D Rated M for some massive smexy scenes on there way
1. Chapter 1

Justice scowled, I am not scarred, I do not have problems, and I sure as fuck do not need to see a counselor. Justice angrily slammed the last box of her possessions on the floor of her new apartment before settling dejectedly on the edge of her cot.

Justice surveyed her small apartment with smoky blue eyes that stared out of a lightly tanned face which was framed in short choppy dirty blonde hair. She had an extremely athletic build. She wore a black corset top that laced up in the back with black ribbon and low slung blue jeans, paired with high heeled black boots. She has a tendency to tousle her hair in the morning so it constantly looked slightly messy and she admitted to herself that her clothes did sway toward the slightly reveling side.

Justice sighed before shoving herself back to her feet, time to go to her first day of school.

"Class we have a new student today, she has transferred from America and doesn't speak Japanese very well, please welcome her warmly. Her name is Justice Mayoke."

Justice gave the class her best innocent smile before bowing Japanese style to the class. "Please take good care of me." She murmured softly in hesitant Japanese.

"Mayoke," The teacher murmured softly but firmly, "It is customary to wear your uniform when you come to school." Mayoke simply blinked innocently at him as if she did not understand. Truthfully irritation was sweeping its way through her veins, like she was going to wear that disgustingly modest thing. Matter of fact she was quite proud of her outfit, she had went out of her way to make it as demure as was in her vocabulary. The shirt was two layers with a tight black tank top underneath and a loose see through black shirt over the top; it had short sleeves and only stopped an inch or so above the waist band of her jeans. Practically angelic. The teacher frowned then simply motioned for her to take a seat, one that was far in the back of the class, last row and second to last in the row.

Justice carefully walked to the back of the class keeping her face smooth and blank, she didn't bother to look around the room at the other students, she didn't plan to get to know any of them. She silently took her seat and stealthy out of the corner of her eye looked to the student on her right, it was a girl built more on the robust side for an Asian than normal. She was very pail with frazzled hair and dark circles under her eyes, she kept sending frightened glances Justice's way. Inwardly Justice frowned before realizing it must not be her the girl was terrified of.

Justice shifted slightly to get a view of the student to her left, the desk was pushed as far in the corner as possible and she had to move more than she would have wished to bring the student into view. Justice's heart hammered as the boy came into view and she felt the blood rush from her face. He was obviously quite tall with the slender build of an athlete but not a body builder. His arms and chest spoke of tightness, not an ounce of fat. He had blonde hair that was spiked in a threatening manner and on his oddly pointed ears were two metal hoops each. His eyes were extremely sharp and were a jade green color; at the moment he was casually cleaning a large gun he held comfortable in his lap.

He looked in command, dominant, and extremely dangerous. Dangerous to my mental health Justice thought to herself, unconsciously clenching the edge of her desk until her knuckles went white. O, yes she thought, I will have to stay far, far away from him.

Justice set edgily though the entire period and was ready to bolt by the time the bell finally rang; the rest of the class seemed to have the same idea as they all hurried away. Justice forced herself to maintain some composure as she started packing up but she almost squeaked when the large black gun thudded down in front of her.

Justice forced herself to take a deep breath before calmly looking up into the green eyes of the man looming over her. He had a demonic grin exposing his very sharp teethe, upon seeing them Justice had to consciously fight to keep her breath from hitching and a blush from rising to her cheeks.

"Fucking American." He growled in only slightly accented English.

Justice repressed the quiver that threated at the rumble in his voice and determinedly looked him square in the eye. "Fucking elf." she replied in a deep voice meant to resemble his own. His eyes snapped and the next thing she knew her head was being forced up be the barrel of the gun he had transferred to under her chin. "Don't mock me," he growled "O I will fucking blow your head off." Justice laughed lightly and quirked her lip in a mocking half smile and decided to take advantage of the heat that was washing through her.

"Sexy," she purred in the back of her throat, rewarded by the slight expansion of his pupils. Holding his eyes the entire time she leaned forward slightly, letting her tongue slip out just long enough to taste her lip. Emotionlessly he continued to watch her, his entire body tense.

Justice reached up and wrapped her hand around the barrel of the gun, underneath her chin, then started sliding her hand down the barrel suggestively. He gave no indication that he saw her actions but Justice had no doubts that he was fully aware of her hand. Justice moaned lightly in the back of her throat as the gun slid through her hands, making the noise just in time to cover the snick as she engaged the safety on the rifle.

His ears twitched and his eyes fell to the gun, Justice didn't wait for his reaction but grabbed her back and slipped from her desk, just barely missing touching him as she hurriedly left the classroom. Justice walked quickly while trying to look calm when into the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall where she let the flush she had been fighting to sweep over her in a wave of heat. She clenched her teeth to keep herself from making any kind of noise as she remembered his power. "Your so disgusting," she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Justice was incredibly relieved when the last bell of the day finally rang and she said fuck-it to her composure and bolted from the building. She kept her head low and silently cursed herself for not wearing the uniform, now she stuck out insanely among all the Japanese school students.

Justice's heart beat faster as she neared the entrance a quick glance up showed her no demon waiting to attack her and she was able to take a slight breath of relief, until a group of students silently spread out to block the entrance.

Justice froze giving the group her best innocent wonder look. "excuse me," she murmured in Japanese but no one moved. Justice noticed that all the other students who should have been rushing home at this point seemed to have disappeared.

One of the male students stepped forward, he looked like he was only half Japanese as his hair was a dusky brown and his eyes a green hazel, although the rest of him looked Japanese. "Hiruma-san wishes for you to wait for him to get done with practice." He spoke in heavily accented English.

Justice figured immediately the Hiruma was the man that set next to her in class but continued to play the part of innocence. Furrowing her brows she stared at the student questioningly, "Hiruma?" Two girls came up from behind her and wound their arms through hers as if they were the best of friends, smiling sweetly but determinedly at her. "We will escort you to where you will wait," the male student murmured as two other male students circled around to walk behind her and the first set off at a fast clip.

Justice had no choice but to be dragged along. "Who is Hiruma?" She asked the girls next to her, "Is it a teacher?"

The student leading them suddenly slowed down and motioned for the two girls holding Justice to lead the way. Justice without asking slipped her arm through his and stared up at him, purposefully making her eyes large. "What's going on?" She whispered forcing a tremor of fear into her voice.

The boy absently patted her hand, "Its fine, just do everything he tells you to, ok? If you do that you will be fine." At those words Justice had to duck her head to keep him from seeing her blush, either not noticing or taking it as fear he continued. "Hiruma pretty much controls this school, hell this town. All the students, the teachers, even the principle is terrified of him. He gets black mail on us to force us to do his bidding and he always has his guns with him."

At that moment Justice jumped as the sound of gun fire ripped through the air, her escort sighed. "Were here," He murmured. Justice blinked confused as they came into view of a large field with a number of people in red and white uniforms running around, it wasn't hard to spot Hiruma with his blonde hair and guns running after the other fleeing players. "Football?" Justice murmured surprised.

The other members of her escort at this point peeled off and left but her main escort led her over to a bench relatively close to the side lines. Justice grabbed his hand and looked up at him from her seat on the bench, "Stay with me?" she pleaded.

He patted her hand and settled next to her, "My name is Toishe," he told her and they spent the next two hours talking about their lives, all of which Justice made up, what school was like at Deimon High and the different teachers. The whole time Toishe was determinedly dodging anything that could lead up to talking about Hiruma and finally Justice had, had enough.

"Toishe?"

"hmm?" he replied

"What does Hiruma have on you? Why are you his servant?" Toishe stared straight ahead but a faint blush of pink marked his cheeks. Justice leaned forward so she could look him in the eye.

"Is there anything I can help with? You seem like an extremely nice guy, I don't want to see you manipulated by him."

Toishe smiled slightly and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Don't worry, its normal here."

Justice visibly twitched when long legs covered in football pants stepped into her vision. Hiruma cackled, obviously enjoying the fact he had surprised her. "Get the fuck out of here fucking servant." He growled at Toishe who did stand but instead moved behind Justice and lightly settled his hands on her shoulders. "Just let her go." He growled back his hands tightening on her shoulders almost to the point of pain.

Hiruma scowled and whipped out a gun shooting bullets into the air before pointing it at Toishe who determinedly held his ground. Hiruma reached behind him and whipped out a small but thick black book; calmly he flipped to a page in the book and held it out for Toishe to see. Justice fought her curiosity and didn't raise her eyes to the book but from the blood draining from Toishe's face it was obviously whatever black mail Hiruma had on him. Toishe stared at the book for a second more before looking up at Hiruma, "I don't care." He said determinedly. "Go head and spread it around. Everyone needs to stop bowing down to you."

Hiruma's eyes narrowed before he cackled evilly and flipped a couple more pages in the book before pulling out a picture and flashing it at Toishe who promptly let go of Justice and stepped back. "Can I trust I won't be bother by your disrespect again, fucking servant?" Toishe nodded mutely and without sending another look Justice's way he turned and walked off.

Justice's heart hammered at Hiruma's win, for a moment she had thought she had outdone him and her body had cooled but the heat came back full force when the realization that he had outmaneuvered her sunk in.

Hiruma examined her closely absently blowing a bubble; before she could think about it Justice leaned forward and popped the bubble with her finger. It exploded across his face; his look was one of such concentration that the pink gum splattered across it was hell of freaking hilarious. Justice pressed her hand across her mouth to try to keep the laughter in but failed miserably when he reached one long finger up as if to make sure that he wasn't imagining things and there was indeed gum on his face.

Justice couldn't help herself and started laughing; she wrapped her arms around her waist and bent over double do to the force of her laughter. Next thing Justice knew her breath was knocked out of her as the bench was kicked over.

Justice was still laughing as she hit the ground and fetched up against a hill which pushed her up into a sitting position but her laughter died suddenly as Hiruma stalked toward her, the gum already removed from his face.

He knelt putting one long leg between her own and he pressed his hand into the ground just above her head, effectively looming over her. "What did you do to my servant?" He growled, flashing his pointed teeth.

Justice knew she was failing to keep the flush from rising to her cheeks and she couldn't help but to breathe faster, which was a mistake as it caused his scent to wash through her. "I was simply nice to him." She murmured, "Sometime people respond better to friendship than they do to violence."

"Well I still won." He snapped his muscles flexing as he leaned closer.

Justice closed her eyes at the reminder of his win, "I noticed" she replied breathlessly. Slowly she opened her eyes to see him staring at her; she could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

Justice forced herself to glare at him, "You're too close," She snapped reaching out to push him away. Hiruma snatched her wrist and pinned it over her head. "Don't test me," he growled leaning even closer, until only an inch was between their bodies. Justice had to force herself not to arch up and close the distance, instead she pressed herself into the ground trying desperately to increase the distance between them. "Ok," she quickly agreed turning her head away from him and closing her eyes.

Hiruma grunted as if satisfied and stood up dusting off the knees of his pants before turning and walking off. Justice stayed where she was trying to compose herself. If challenges between him and her kept popping up and he kept winning Justice wasn't sure what would end up happening to her. Most certainly something bad.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Justice woke up with a different attitude on the whole demon situation. He had continued to pester her, constantly demanding her attention and ordering her to do small favors for him. He had even stolen her phone one day and gotten her number and put his into hers. She also had a nagging suspicion that he had already fallowed her home to find out where she lived. She had done her best to avoid him, running whenever possible, skipping class, even turning his own servants against him using her charm, not that they stayed that way for long.

Justice grinned as she leisurely stretched out across her cot before rising to her feet and pulling out the uniform she had bought the night before. If she couldn't avoid him she would beat him and finally if she could only do that she could be at peace.

When she walked into the classroom, the students that had already arrived fell silent as she sauntered to her desk. Hiruma had already arrived and was once again cleaning his guns; multiple now spread out across his desk and leaned up against the wall of the classroom. He glanced up as she drew near and cackled.

Justice ignored the cackle and its possible implications and instead kissed the tips of her fingers and flicked them his way before taking her seat. Justice slid into her desk, slowly dragging one leg up the other until she had them gracefully crossed. She wore her uniform buttoned up at the top but left the bottom undone to show hints of her toned stomach. She had raised her skirt so that it only touched her at mid-thigh and wore white thigh high leggings that were held up by white garter belts.

When the teacher arrived he promptly passed out the results for the surprise exam he had given them the day before. When Justice received hers she smiled slightly at the 98% that was written over the top of her exam. She stiffened as Hiruma stood and leaned over her to look at her exam. "Good job, fucking American." He cackled before dropping his own exam over the top of hers. Every question except the first had been left blank and that simply read, 'photographs' at the top was a large scrawled 100% written in the teachers shaky hand.

Justice smiled slightly, "I still consider this my win, elf, you weren't able to answer a single question."

Hiruma cackled and leaned over her placing an arm on the desk and the back of her chair. "You know if you are trying to get me to lose interest in you, you shouldn't test me like this." Justice glanced around the room, the students and teacher were studiously ignoring them. Justice leaned closer as well, their faces only a scant centimeter apart. "Maybe I don't want you to lose interest anymore." She murmured "Besides if you didn't like it, you would just get dirt on me like all the others."

Hiruma snickered and gave her hair a sharp yank. "I think we both know I know way more than enough to control you better than any of my other servants. Matter of fact," he practically purred "I do believe you might as well be my fucking slave."

After that back fire and unwanted revelation Justice still couldn't help but spend too much time around him, even though he gave that evil grin and malicious laugh every time he saw her coming. Justice even started attending the football games, she had never been a football fan but she had to admit to herself, there was nothing hotter than seeing Hiruma in action. He was probably the smartest most cunning man she had ever met and at the end of the game when he pulled his helmet off and his hair was stuck to his face from sweat and his pointy grin was flashing in triumph, it dang near made Justice whimper. She sneakily take a picture of him like that on her phone, after one game, when she looked at the picture she made herself become convinced that it could not her he was looking at and it could not be her he was smiling at in the picture. That would be just creepy if he knew she had taken his picture.

It was a good two months after she started school when things seriously begin to change.

"Fucking slave, get over here." Hiruma snapped, he seemed to be in an even more violent temper than normal, so with that in mind Justice didn't challenge him, not even once. She simply stood up and walked over to him and slid herself onto his desk. "You called?" she asked frowning slightly down at him. His eyes flashed with temper more than normal. "Stay home tonight." He growled looking her straight in the eye, the threat there evident. "You are not to come to the game tonight."

Justice simply frowned down and him, she bowed her head slightly than got up and went back to her desk not trusting herself to speak. There was no way she could listen to such a direct command without going insane. I'll go for just a little bit, she thought to herself, In and out in a jiffy, we both win and I don't have to deal with being hot and bothered all night.

Justice showed up at the end of the game, with just a few minutes left. She had ended up on the wrong side of the stadium though as she was standing behind the other teams bench. She frowned at their uniforms which looked like they were covered in scales, ick. The game was an extreme battle with the Devil Bats just barely winning. One of the players on the other team, a tall guy with long thick dreadlocks looked like he was going to murder someone, it made Justices heart beat faster just looking at him, but not in a good way, no this man instilled utter fear in her. As soon as the game was over she turned and rushed from the stadium her heart pounding in utter fear.

Justice couldn't find her way back to her house, she had always been horridly bad with directions and the fear that was making her light headed wasn't helping. Justice stopped at a junction where three streets came together she examined each one closely but couldn't find one that looked familiar.

"Hey there, you need a little help?" Justice's heart practically stopped, she knew, she knew without turning around who it was. Justice took a deep breath and wrestled her fear to the back of her mind before turning and giving the terrifying creature behind her a small smile. "I'm afraid I'm terribly bad with directions." She murmured in Japanese, taking a step back so she could look into the man's face, his eyes were covered in dark sunglasses and he wore a loose white shirt and black plants.

Justice fumbled for her cell phone in her back pocket keeping her face composed so he wouldn't notice. Thank god Hiruma has put his number on speed dial. Justice found the first button and held it, than pressed the speaker end of the hone up against her to hopefully keep the guy from hearing anything. "I'm Agon," the guy rumbled "I noticed you at the game." He leaned toward her, practically surrounding her with how much bigger she was. "Maybe I can help you out. Why don't you tell me where you live?"

Justice just game him another bland smile and backed up a little. "You know I was thinking I would just get a hotel room for the night and go home tomorrow, I'm very tired."

Agon quirked an eyebrow at her, "Well I was thinking you could come with me and get some dinner."

Justice took another step back, "Not that hungry," she muttered lamely. She could see the first signs of anger, tensing his muscles. He took a threatening step forward, caging her against the wall of a building. "Are you turning me down?"

For the first time in her life, Justice couldn't think of what to do. She didn't know what to say or how to act. Fear was paralyzing her; she pressed herself up against the building, closed her eyes and turned her face away from him.

There was a deep rumbling chuckle from above her, Justice gasped when fingers lightly ran over arm. "Fucking trash." Agon growled grabbing her arm bruising and hauling her up against his body.

Justice had to bite her lip to keep herself from yelling out in pain; all of a sudden Agon's hand tightened almost to the breaking point than released her to drop to the ground. Justice yelped at the sudden impact of the hard ground than looked up. Hiruma stood facing off against Agon, a large pistol in one hand and a shotgun in the other. Agon smiled lazily, "Hello again trash. What are you doing here?"

Hiruma blew a bubble, "Your harming my property," he finally growled back.

"The girl?" Agon asked

Hiruma didn't answer

When Justice finally stood she found herself shaking in rage, without making a sound she stalked up behind Agon and firmly with all her weight behind it, kicked him in his balls. Agon roared but the sound was more of rage than pain. He turned quicker than Justice could see, she could feel his killing intent aimed at her.

Agon went flying through the air, his head snapped back from a kick to the face. Hiruma stalked across to him and point his gun at Agon's face, Agon sneered, Hiruma pulled the trigger, concrete exploded, raining down on Hiruma and Agon who stared woodenly up at Hiruma. Hiruma blew another bubble before turning and walking towards Justice who waited tense go Agon to get up but he didn't. He simply laid on the ground looking up at the sky. Justice furrowed her eyes on confusion but before she could ask what was going on Hiruma grabbed her arm almost violently and started dragging her off.

Justice softly cried out but Hiruma took no notice of her, his face was set in a cold mask. She had a feeling things were going to change tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The one time Justice tried to speak Hiruma sent her such a scathing glare she become afraid to even breathe too heavily. Hiruma flagged down a late night taxi when they finally immerged on a well-used rode. He shoved her in first before sliding in letting his shot gun rest lightly in his lap. He gave the taxi driver directions in a cold flat voice and absently stroked the trigger of his gun. The taxi driver had probably never drove somewhere so quickly before, he didn't even demand that he get paid, Hiruma didn't wait to see if he would.

Hiruma waited for the taxi to drive off before he once again latched onto her arm and started down what appeared to be a random disserted alley. "Stop." Hiruma growled after traversing half way down one of the alleys. Justice crossed her arms over her chest and backed slightly away from him when he let her go. He either didn't notice or didn't care; reaching up the decrepit building he grabbed an old iron ladder and pulled it down to street level.

"Follow me" he demanded before starting up the ladder. Justice couldn't keep herself from trailing up behind him. They came to a door situated on what appeared to be the fifth floor, he opened two separate locks with two separate keys than stood aside waiting for her to enter before him.

Justice glanced at him but he gave no indication of his plans, didn't even look at her but simply stared straight ahead. Justice gave a mental sigh before walking into the building. It was too see before Hiruma fallowed her in and flipped in the lights. It appeared to be one large room, the kitchen, bedroom, and living room melding together without walls to separate them. It was a relatively large space with some really expansive looking equipment. The TV, sound system, and computer bank were certainly top class.

Justice's eye's latched on the bed which was certainly king sized and wouldn't you know it, covered in what look like black silk. Before Justice could spend more time examining the room Hiruma grabbed her once again and hauled her over to what looked like a very large gun safe. With swift and certain motions he entered in the code and grabbed something from inside. He didn't let her see what it was but she saw a flash of light reflect from metal.

Hiruma grabbed her arm and twisted it up behind her back, Justice let out a slight gasp at the new position as he pushed her across the room to the bed. Justice breath was coming faster and heat was starting to gather under her skin. Hiruma roughly pushed her torso down on the bed keeping her feet on the ground. He grabbed both of her wrists and twisted them behind her back.

"Hiruma!" Justice half whimpered half moaned into the sheets.

"You went too far." He snarled, "I told you not to go to the game!"

Justice gasped as Hiruma locked handcuffs around her wrists before pulling her up by her arm and her hair and throwing her completely onto the bed. Justice scrambled to get onto her knees but before she could find purchase Hiruma joined her on the bed. He kneeled next to her, more gently than he had before he situated her so that she was able to sit on her knees, once she had Hiruma grabbed the hair at the back of her head and forced her head back until she was forced to bow backwards. He slipped his leg behind her and let her rest her weight on it.

"Hiruma, what are you doing?" her voice who low and breathless, from her uncomfortable positioning she could see little of what Hiruma was doing.

There was a tense pause before he answered, every syllable vibrating with repressed anger. "Fucking slave, you belong to me, do you understand that? You do not do something I strictly forbid you from doing." Hiruma shifted slightly forcing her to arch even father back. He leaned towards her, his face finally coming into view, he held up his hand letting her see what he grasped. Justice's eyes went wide at the sight and she couldn't help but let out a breathless moan. It was a black metal collar, on the front of it was a small silver devil bat and inscribed on the devil bat was Hiruma's name.

"You will not do that again." He growled, with one hand reaching forward and slipping the cold metal around her neck. She gasped and twitched when the lock at the back clicked into place. Her body was on fire, her breath was coming hard and fast.

"You will never take that off." He snapped, "If you ever remove that collar you better find your way up to heaven because that's the only place I won't be able to reach you. Do you understand?" he asked in a deadly calm voice staring her straight in the eyes. Justice swallowed before giving an almost imperceptible nod.

Violently Hiruma released her, standing to pace angrily across the room. Justice closed her eyes, the cool sheets a violent counter point to her burning skin. She tried desperately to calm herself breathing slowly and steadily through her nose, but the heat refused to lessen. Her skin felt tight and hypersensitive.

"Hiruma!" She gasped, more than a small note of pleading in her voice, involuntarily arching up off the bed. A rough growl came from across the room, "Such a perverted fucking slave."

Justice watched through half lidded eyes as Hiruma stalked across the room his eyes intent upon her. Hiruma leaned over her, placing on knee on the edge of bed, roughly he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head his other hand firmly grasping her hip holding her firmly to the bed.

"Do not make a sound," he whispered harshly "and do not move a muscle."

Justice closed her eyes way to conscious of the man next to her, her heart stilled in her chest when his lips settled firmly across her own. She fought not to moan as his kiss became more aggressive, she submitted immediately when his tongue demanded interest. He dominated the kiss completely telling her exactly with teeth and tongue what he wished her to do. Justice almost whimpered when he removed his lips but her protest was silenced when he flipped her over. He firmly pressed his knee into her back still holding her arms above her head.

"This may hurt a little," he snarled pushing her shirt away from her shoulder. Justice shuddered in anticipation as she felt him shifting his weight; she was unable to hold back the moan as his firmly closed his mouth over the muscle where shoulder met neck. Justice bucked as his teeth sank into her skin. She withered beneath him and breath coming in audible pants as a warm trickle of blood dripped down her neck.

"No one will ever mistake this fact, you are mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about how long it is taking to post stories, college and everything. I plan on posting more hiruma x sena and I also plan on delving into the world of Airgear and Naruto. Look forward to it. ^_^**

Justice shuddered against the bed sheets, feeling the warm trickle of her own blood dripping down her shoulder, the heavy weight of the man on top of her. Her brain had short circuited, fried out, gone to the blue screen. Justice didn't fight as Hiruma pushed her onto her back, his lips a shade redder from her blood. Carefully, with great deliberation, Hiruma's tongue snaked out, licking her essence from his lips.

Justice gasped slightly, the heat had not receded, the flood still rushing through her veins but she had surrendered, surrendered to whatever god had in store for her. Justice arched her back as Hiruma dragged his tongue up her throat, a growl vibrating from deep within his chest. No, Justice corrected herself; she had surrendered to what the devil had in store for her.

"I am still very upset with you." Hiruma snarled, his hand clenching in her hair as he bared his teeth at her. Justice swallowed, the feral man on top of her making her body go liquid. "Hiruma," Justice murmured, "I wasn't attracted to that man."

Hiruma hissed and sat up, dragging her torso with him. "You will not refer to any other man while in my presence. Matter of fact," Hiruma purred he eyes narrowing to slits. "You will not do or say anything I don't give you permission to. Not just here, anywhere, school, you you'll seek my permission for everything, Do you understand?"

Justice swallowed hard but nodded, unable to look away from his flashing green eyes. "Yes, Hiruma."

"Good" he murmured moving off the bed. "Now, how should I punish you for your disobedience, I haven't even don't close to enough."

Justice tucked her legs beneath her on the bed, watching as Hiruma paced thoughtfully next to her. "Hmm," he murmured his eyes examining her as if he could see into the darkest dirties parts of her soul. "You're an extreme masochist" Hiruma cackled, "I can work with that."

Hiruma stalked back towards her, removing her handcuffs quickly, before moving back from the edge. "Watch me," He growled "Do not take your eyes off my body and do not move from your current position." Justice licked her lips and swallowed to try and open her quickly tightening throat. Hiruma stared at Justice watching carefully to make sure she fallowed his orders, reaching down he grasped the edge of the black sweater he wore. He smiled cruelly, as Justice leaned forward slightly her pupils dilating; slowly he drew the black sweater up, watched as she struggled not to touch him.

Justice moaned as Hiruma finally pulled the sweater over his head, revealing his corded chest. Justice shuddered; her fingers tingled with the need to touch him, her mouth watered at the thought of his taste. Smiling cruelly Hiruma stalked to the other side of the room and sat comfortably in an arm chair, one ankle crossed over the other knee, his fingers steepeled beneath his chin.

"Come to me." Hiruma whispered, the sound somehow traveling across the expanse of the room. Swiftly Justice pushed herself off the bed, her legs proving shaky as she tried to put weight on them.

"On your knees." Justice stopped, in mid step, locking eyes with the devil across the room. Slowly she sunk to her knees, her fingers sinking into the plush carpet she moved forward on hands and knees.

Justice could not see his mouth past his hands but she could see his eyes, they appeared to be glowing with their intensity as they were trained on her slow progress across the room. Justice paused a few feet away from him, her skin twitching in anticipation, her breath rasping against her throat.

Hiruma let her sit like that for a minute, enjoying the view, enjoying the power, before he spread his legs and beckoned her closer. Hesitantly she entered the space between his legs, her eyes trained on his chest, her tongue coming out to flick nervously across her lips. Hiruma cackled, settling his hands on his thighs.

"Taste me." He commanded, his words coming out guttural, "Stay on your knees and do not use your hands." Justice hesitated too long and Hiruma lashed out grabbing her by her hair and dragging her roughly up his body his mouth clamping across her collarbone, teethe piercing skin. Justice cried out hoarsely, hands clenching against his thighs. His mouth vibrated against her skin as a snarl broke out from between his lips.

Hiruma removed his mouth from her, but held her to him until he felt that she could handle her own weight. She stared up at him with muddled eyes, her breath even harsher than before but she fallowed his instructions. Bracing herself against his thighs she leaned forward. Hiruma's breath left him in a groan as he leaned back giving her more room to his body as she teasingly traced the lines of his stomach muscles with her tongue.

Hiruma let her play for some time, staring down at her with hooded eyes as she become familiar with his body. "Enough," he finally growled, "I want more"

Justice didn't pretend not to understand but instead moved directly to the fly of his pants, her mouth hovering just slightly as she looked up at him. "Do it with your teeth." He ordered, his eyes intent upon her.

Slowly Justice obeyed, her mouth closing around the zipper, the cold metal against her lips making the experience all the more real and exiting. Justice almost moaned herself as she started to drag the zipper down, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest.

Hiruma stopped her then, his mouth twisted in another cruel smile. Hiruma stood, moving behind her, he forced her to turn and support her back against the chair. "I'm done with playing." He growled his finger sliding across her mouth, "I'm going to take now."

Justice's eyes widened as Hiruma freed himself from his pants, his erection long and hard, bobbing slightly. Justice moaned at the sight, biting her lip to keep herself from making any more noise. Hiruma smirked, one hand wrapping snugly around her throat, the other burning in her hair. The pressure on her throat forced her to open his mouth to him, roughly without giving her time to adjust, he forced his cock into her mouth.

Hiruma growled at the sight of her lips wrapped around his cock, her eyes screwed shut as she fought to relax against the invasion. Hiruma lifted one knee onto the seat using that and his hold on her mouth for leverage as he started thrusting.

Justice hadn't know what it felt like to walk through fire before, but now she knew, now she could bathe in fire and know that she would survive. The feeling of him above her the feeling of him taking his pleasure from her was almost too much. Justice moaned, the sound ripped harshly from her throat at the sensations, the feeling of velvet and iron. Justice couldn't help herself as she positioned one hand on his thigh feeling the muscle flex as he roughly fucked her mouth, the other hand traveled down her body, and in the wild heat she could only hope that Hiruma would not notice that she was violating his orders by pleasure herself.

Hiruma couldn't have stopped himself if he had, had a gun pointed to his head, wouldn't have stopped for all the money in the world. Hiruma's lips peeled back from his teethe as he felt himself getting close. The feeling of a hand clenching on this thigh caused him to look down, the sight of Justice swallowing his cock, so obviously turned on and loving every second of him forcing himself onto her, almost sent him over the edge.

With a deadly snarl Hiruma yanked her arms up, pinning her wrists above her head, leaving only the chair for her to brace her head against, as he thrust harshly into her, forcing her to take all of him into her mouth. Hiruma threw his head back, his muscles straining as he came.

Justice's eyes popped open as Hiruma let out a guttural shout and she felt him cumming into her mouth, sliding down her throat. Justice shook with desire, her tongue snaked out, licking her lips than the drop of cum left on the tip of his penis as Hiruma pulled back, staring down at her.

Justice tensed as Hiruma leaned over, bringing them face to face. "As punishment for going to the game and," Hiruma murmured a finger tracing down her arm to her neck where he caressed his bite mark, "for trying to pleasure yourself when I had not given you permission I will not allow you to cum tonight."

Justice's eyes widened and she whimpered in protest but she couldn't stop Hiruma from handcuffing her to the bed allowing her zero access to her own body as he began to touch himself again, his hand gliding over his still hard cock. "This is going to be a very long night for you, and a very good one for me." He cackled.


End file.
